Huracán U&U
by Marigabi
Summary: Cuando Sakura fue nombrada Hokage no pensó que entre sus responsabilidades, además de velar por el bienestar de la villa y el incontable papeleo, estuviera vigilar y mantener a raya al huracán U&U. Oh si, Uchiha & Uzumazi. Después de seis meses Sakura todavía sufre por ellos.


**Oneshot que surgió como una continuación de otro titulado "El próximo Hokage" pero considero que no es necesario leerlo (pero si quieren hacerlo no me quejo .) **

* * *

**Huracán U&amp;U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sakura fue nombrada Hokage no pensó que entre sus responsabilidades, además de velar por el bienestar de la villa y el incontable papeleo, estuviera vigilar y mantener a raya al huracán U&amp;U. Oh si, Uchiha &amp; Uzumazi. Después de seis meses Sakura todavía sufre por ellos.

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto superaron la incredulidad, la negación, la ira, la depresión (aunque Uchiha nunca aceptaría haber estado deprimido) y luego lograron aceptar que ellos no obtuvieron el puesto de Hokage, se instalaron de manera casi permanente en la oficina de la Hokage, y Sakura no podía estar menos feliz con ello.

A pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos por enviarlos a misiones, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se instalaban en su oficina todos los días, al principio pensó que lo harían hasta que ambos aceptaran la situación, pero la situación se había vuelto ridícula, llegaban con ella y se iban con ella (Sakura podía jurar que era la primera vez que veía a Naruto llegar tan temprano), en algún momento llenaron el refrigerador de la oficina de tomates y ramen, desordenaban el lugar, husmeaban en sus documentos y escogían las misiones que más le gustaban e incluso Naruto se había traído una sabana y almohada.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, sobre su escritorio se hallaban montones de documentos esperando por su revisión y como no, ahí estaban _otra vez_ en su oficina sin ninguna razón aparente, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki; y este último estaba comiendo _nuevamente _ramen.

— **¡Maldición! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no comas ramen en mi oficina?**

Naruto se estremeció antes de contestar:

—**Tal vez dos o tres…**

—**Esta es la decima en lo que va de semana**—ratificó Sasuke desde una esquina de la habitación.

—**¡Teme!**

—**Hmp, dobe.**

—**Oh por Dios, cállense de una vez y déjenme trabajar**— Sakura los miró amenazadoramente antes de hundirse en el papeleo.

Naruto abrió la boca y soltó un alarido molesto que hizo que a Sakura la brotara una vena.

—**¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso? A nosotros, tus queridos amigos que venimos a visitarte a pesar de lo cansados que estamos después de…**

—**No han ido a una misión en semanas**—lo interrumpió ella.

—**Ese no es el punto…**—reparó Naruto.

—**¿Cuál es?**—preguntó ella de mala gana.

—**Si nos sacarías a patadas de aquí**—respondió Sasuke desde un rincón.

—**Lo haría**—confesó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—**¡Sakura-chan! **—se quejo él.

—**¡Dije que te callaras! ¡Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y a menos que los dos se sienten a ayudarme, entonces lárguense! **

Sasuke se acercó lentamente al escritorio de la Hokage, tomo una pila de documentos y se sentó frente a ella a corregirlos; _"Gracias Dios",_ gritó Sakura en su interior y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento por ello. Después de refunfuñar un tiempo también Naruto se sentó a ayudarla.

—**Quiero que sepas que te ayudo porque soy un ****_verdadero amigo_**—dijo haciendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras —**y porque si te ayudo aprenderé para cuando yo sea el Hokage 'ttebayo.**

Sakura se rió con diversión, Naruto sonrió alegre ante esto y Sasuke no pude evitar alzar un poco las comisuras de sus labios, el ambiente se torno alegre y la Hokage los miro con regocijo.

—**Muy bien cuando terminemos les dejare escoger la misión que más les guste**—dijo ella.

—**Sakura, no pensamos ir de misión todavía**—respondió secamente Sasuke.

—**Ustedes entienden que su trabajo como ninjas es ir a misiones ¿verdad?**

—**Solo estamos preocupados por ti, Sakura-chan.**

—**Oh vamos, he trabajado en esta oficina desde que tengo trece años y nunca me ha pasado nada**— dijo ella con exasperación.

—**Antes tú no eras Hokage**— alegó el Uchiha.

—**A Tsunade-sama tampoco le paso nada**—repuso ella.

—**Uno nunca sabe 'ttebayo.**

—**¡Jo-der! Tu y Sasuke pasan aquí cada minuto del día, si siguen así van arruinar mis planes de tener un romance de oficina…**

Sakura se llevo las manos para taparse boca, los miró completamente avergonzada ante su confesión; por su parte, Naruto la miró con gran sorpresa y Sasuke simplemente alzó una ceja. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, la Hokage se acomodó en su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado y escuchó con atención el informe de la misión de parte de los tres.

—**¿Los dos están aquí otra vez? **—preguntó Kakashi cuando termino.

—**Pasan tanto tiempo aquí que a veces considero hacerlos mis asistentes.**

—**¿Es esa una proposición?—**indagó Sasuke desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Y antes de que ella pudiera negarlo, Naruto había dado un grito de alegría, Sasuke sonrió victorioso y Yamato los invitó a cenar ramen en Ichiraku por su nuevo puesto. Mientras todos se iban Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar y preguntarse cuanto tiempo faltaría para su retiro, cuando estaba por salir Sasuke la frenó y le miró con diversión.

—**Entonces, ¿un romance de oficina?** —cuestionó él.

—**¿Qué? una chica tiene derecho a tener sus sueños secretos.**

—**Ya veo.**

Sasuke acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de salir el también, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el repentino tacto y pensar que tal vez su retiro podía esperar.

* * *

Gracias por leer

_Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí..._


End file.
